Change for the Good Episode 3- Picture Imperfect
Linsay: YOU’RE GOING HOME TONIGHT SURAI! (Goes into Surai’s room and grabs a bag) Surai: MOVE H** (Tries to grab the bag away from her) (The rest of the girls goes to the action) Linsay: (Spits in Surai’s face) GET OUT Surai Interview: ..She did not just spit. That’s rude. She’s getting popped. Surai: (Pushes Linsay and punches her in the face) Linsay: H** (Grabs Surai’s hair) Diantha: WAOH (Tries to break it up) Briella Interview: Its going down again. This time its Surai vs Linsay. Surai is a lost cause. (The fight gets broken up) Surai: GET THE F**K OUT OF MY ROOM. Linsay: GET THE F**K OUT OF THE HOUSE B**CH Linsay Interview: I’m tired of Surai. She needs to leave. (The Next morning) (All the girls are eating breakfast) Surai: Okay. Since we’re all here, I want to clear up some things. Diantha Interview: ..We don’t want to hear you talk. Surai: Okay. Paula, Diantha, and Linsay, I don’t really know what you have against me. I only hit Paula and Linsay because y’all came at me for no reason like.. Paula: You were really rude to me and you were acting rachet at the club. So I had to insert myself. Surai: We’re grown women. We don’t need to insert ourselves without ask- Paula: Well, I decided to do it so.. I mean, I still don’t like you even if you apologize. Linsay: And you complain and act like you’re a queen and you’re not. Diantha: And you think you’re the best but you kinda got you’re a** whooped by Linsay last night.. Surai: Alright.. (Leaves the room) Surai Interview: Listening to this girls complaining about me is so stupid. I’m drained from the hating but I want to remain strong. Paula: (Goes to the phone room and calls boyfriend Paul) Paula Interview: Paul is my boyfriend. He’s so sweet and nice but he can be stubborn and don’t think at times.. Paula: Hey babe. Paul: ‘Sup. How are you? Paula: Good. I got into a fight on the first night with Surai. Paul: Why? She tried you? Paula: Yeah. Paul: So I have a serious question.. What’s the status of our relationship? Paula: What do you mean? Paul: Paula. Don’t play stupid. I know you’re past and how do I not you’re messing around out there? Paula: Paul. If I was “messing around” I wouldn’t call you right now would I? Paul: I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you. Paula: Dude, we’re good. Okay? Well, I have to go. I’ll call you later. (Hangs up) Paula Interview: See. This is the type of s*** that makes me want to leave him.. But that’s why I’m here. The life coach is going to help me be more patient in my relationship.. (Phone rings 2 hours later) Arianna: I GOT IT (Runs to the phone room and answers) Hello? ???: Hello. This is the Winx! Network and we’re asking if all the girls would come out tomorrow to do a season photo-shoot. All the outfits and hair and make-up people will be provided. Arianna: YES. We would love to do that. ???: Okay! See you all at the shoot tomorrow. (Hangs up) Arianna: GIRLS! (Everyone comes downstairs) Arianna: We have a photo-shoot for the show tomorrow at 4:30. Everything is provided. (Everyone screams) Surai Interview: A photo-shoot? For the show? Everyone knows I love the camera. :3 Briella Interview: I love pictures! I’m going to work all over that shoot tomorrow! :D (The next afternoon) (All the girls get ready for the photo-shoot) Arianna: Are you excited Surai? Surai: Girl, you know I love the camera. I cannot wait. Diantha: ALL Y’ALL B**CHES NEED TO HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE. Briella: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS THE FIRST ONE READY!?!? Linsay Interview: We’re about to show out at this photo-shoot. I’m excited. (All the girls get into the limo and go to the photo-shoot) ???: LADIES. Welcome! Everyone: Hey! ???: First we’ll start off with make-up, then outfits, then hair and you’ll be ready for the fun part. Surai: WOOHOOO (All the girls get their make-up done) Make-up Lady: Surai you have a little knot on your forehead? You got into a fight? Surai Interview: WHAT!?!?!?!??!! WHY DO I HAVE A KNOT!??!?! This messes up E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G. Surai: I may have gotten into a little wrestling match or two.. Can you hide it? Make-up Lady: Yes ma’am. Surai: Thank god. :D (All the girls move to the outfit station) ???: Everyone can pick out an outfits from our rather large selection of outfits we have here. Surai: I GOT THIS ONE. (Surai picks out a dark blue sparkly crop top shirt with a black skirt and black heels) Arianna: I like this one. (Arianna chooses a plain pink dress with silver sparkly heels) Diantha: This one is screaming my name. (Diantha selects a white evening gown-like dress with black pumps) Paula: This one.. (Paula chooses a sparkly blue dress with silver heels) Linsay: This is so me. (Linsay has a white crop top with black jeans and silver heels) Briella: YAY THIS ONE. (Briella picks out a red dress with red pumps) ???: Okay. Hair is next. (All the girls get their hair done) ???: OKAY. Photo time! (All the girls move to the shooting location) ???: Okay group shoots. Lets go. (All the girls group together and take pictures) Surai Interview: I feel so ecstatic to be here. I love pictures and posing. I feel so great. :3 ???: Next, Individual shots. (Every girl takes 15 pictures separately) ???: Next, Network promos! Surai: (Stares into the camera) You are now watching Change for the Good. Do not- wait I messed up (Laughs) Diantha: I’m Diantha and you are watching- Oh F***k I F**king screwed that up.. Arianna: This is Change for the Good exclusively on the Winx! Network. Briella: I’m Briella and this is how I twerk! (Starts twerking) ???: YEAAH! Briella: Okay now I’m hot, I need a glass of water. Linsay: I’m Linsay and you- wait F**k (Laughs) Surai: I can’t even see the words on the screen.. Paula: Exclusively on the Winx! Network. (An hour later) ???: Okay. Since all of you guys did good at this shoot, you ladies get to keep the outifts! Everyone: YAY! Diantha: Y’all lets go to the club! Arianna: Yes let’s go we’re already ready. (Everyone gets into the limo goes to the club) Surai Interview: WOOHOO I love going to the club. The drinks, music, the atomosphere. (Everyone starts drinking and dancing) Surai: (Stands on top of the bar and starts twerking) Linsay: (Whispers to Paula and Diantha) She’s going home. Look at her. Diantha: I know, I can’t go out in public with her. (Everyone gets back into the limo) Surai: (Drinks some more) SHOUT OUT TO MY BIG BOOTY CHICKS. MY BAD B***HES AND MY EDUCATED CHICKS. ALSO SHOUT OUT TO MY FAM FOR HOLDING ME DOWN SINCE DAY ONE!! Briella Interview: Surai is a bit crazy when she drinks. Surai: AND SHOUT OUT TO THE CHICKS THAT DON’T HATE ON A B**CH FOR BEING THEMSELVES! (Linsay, Paula, and Diantha all roll their eyes) Surai: (Starts twerking) (Everyone gets out the limo and gets into the house) Surai: (Goes upstairs to sleep) Linsay: Paula, Diantha, Brie, come here. (They all go to a secret room) Briella: What’s up? Linsay: I think we need to get Surai out of here. But she’s not going to leave easily. Paula: I agree. We should all fight her until she decides to leave. Diantha: We shouldn’t do it right away though. Let’s wait awhile when everything is the calmest then we’ll pop off. Briella: I really don’t have a problem with Surai but I know she’s sneaky. Paula Interview: I’m sorry Surai- Actually I’m not, you need to leave. Your time is up, you had your 15 minutes of fame on here and it was a waste of space. Diantha Interview: No one likes you Surai. You’re crazy, uneducated, a hater, and you’re just too much. Bye. You’re time will soon come. And I’ll make sure of it. :3 (All the girls laugh and exit the room) To Be Continued.. Category:Change for the Good